


The ShinRa Files of Elena - Turks Division

by MichiruMoon



Series: ShinRa Files of Elena - Turks Division [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruMoon/pseuds/MichiruMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own personal work relating around Elena's backstory, and her hospitalization during the events of FFVII-AC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File # 0139: Elena of the Turks Division

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a fan-created work with no claim of ownership over characters. There is an extensive warning for drug and alcohol usage, as well as serious feels! Enjoy!

It's funny how she'd never actually looked back on everything that had happened in her life until she'd been sitting in that hospital bed, somehow miraculously alive after a bullet had whizzed straight through her stomach. Here in the hospital seemed like a good time to think about everything that had ever happened to her, especially the men in her life, two in particular. Dark haired Tseng, with his serious intensity, and his ability to hold that military composure, and the just as intense blond that was President Rufus ShinRa. It was this last man that the frail blond who lay between the white sheets knew she should not have had on her mind.

However, her boss, with his strange blue eyes that would occasionally show the emotion that rolled behind them, and his beautiful, well-kempt blond hair, and that pale, beautiful skin of his, well, he'd captivated her. How was he so familiar? She closed honey-brown eyes as the wave from the painkillers washed over her battle-worn body. The girl didn't even notice as a visitor came into her room and looked down at her with mako-infused bluegreen eyes, a smile on the normally smirking face,  
“Look at you 'Leny. Always thought it would be me endin' up here, yo...” His voice was quiet enough that she didn't hear it, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, never even knowing that Reno was there.

**Midgar Slums-age 14**

It was five years before she would join the Turks, and a year before she would get herself into any REAL trouble, but it was still a year to remember. Young Elena was just wandering. Her golden hair was long, flowing to her waist, a pretty compliment to her pale skin and golden eyes. Her body was clad only in a loose fitting white tank top, and a loose pair of black pants. The young slum-rat's feet were bare, and made no sound against the cool pavement that she slunk along, clinging to the shadows like they were a lifeline. When you lived in this part of Midgar, you had to know how to keep yourself invisible. Especially when you were a girl.

Any females in the Slums had a good chance of either being raped, or being killed. Elena, on the other hand, knew how to fight, but the child still did not press her luck. As of right now, she was off to meet someone. His name was Yama...and he was her supplier....And her boyfriend. The girl slid open a door on the side of one of the buildings, whispering out,  
“Yama? Baby?” A noise behind her had Elena spinning around into a crouch. Golden eyes glared at the black-haired man behind her. The Supplier known as Yama grinned at her, strangely white teeth bright in the full moonlight,  
“Tense as ever, baby. You come for a hit?” The girl bit at her full lower lip, looking up under long lashes at him, a grin on her face.

“You know it, Yama....Just one more hit of that beautiful substance, please?” She begged. Elena loved how she never had to pay Yama, except in kisses and occasional sex, which wasn't bad. He sat her on the edge of a ratty bed, pulling out a needle from beside it,  
“I already drew some up for you, 'Leny.”  
“You know me too well.” He tied off the upper part of her arm, tightly, sliding the needle into the large vein of her elbow. She let out a tiny grunt at the discomfort, but almost as soon as he started injecting, that grunt turned into a moan. Oh the drug was fast acting, and beautifully so, and it gave the blond a delicious high. Her eyes rolled back, and she leaned against the man, whose lips found hers with a bruising intensity.

Elena just let it happen. It wasn't like it really mattered at all, her innocence had gone with the first hit of that magical drug that Yama gave her every two days. It was amazing. This time, she'd managed a week before needing another hit, because someone had asked her to quit...who was that? She didn't remember any more. All that mattered was the liquid lightning in her veins, and the sensations of Yama boring down on her. This dose must have been incredibly potent, because the man was going further than usual. He said something about another client, and dragged the blond with him to a club. Everything was lights and sound, and Elena couldn't really tell who it was she was shoved towards. He was obviously drunk, that much she could tell by the smell on him. That and as soon as she hit the other blond, he was raising a brow, asking her something about money, and all she did was laugh. Yama told him something about her being a payment, and the blond only grinned.

Did he know Yama? And why was he dressed so nicely? All of these questions ran through Elena's head. He was beautiful though. Her eyes were caught by his own. Even glazed over with alcohol, and her own brain impaired by the drug that tainted her blood, she would never forget those sparkling blue eyes. Or the kiss. His kiss was different from Yama's, more..dominating, and less forceful. The two were ushered into a back room by a throng of other young men, all of whom Elena knew from the slums, and she could feel them watching, standing around as this amazing blond above her simply, to put it gently, had his way with her. Elena knew she'd been given his name, because she remembered screaming it out as he only heightened the feeling of lightning that shot through her veins.

**ShinRa Medical Bay, Present Day**

She took a slow breath and opened her eyes, looking up at the white ceiling with a frown. All she could remember from her dream was the feeling of the high, and the lights and sounds. Elena only wished she could remember what had happened year fourteen through year eighteen. She'd been addicted to whatever drug it was Yama had given her, high on it almost every other week. Those highs, in and of themselves, lasted almost five days. It was a nice sensation, and that was probably why she was annoyed right now. The feelings of the morphine were similar to the sensation of that forbidden drug, and it was driving her insane...


	2. File #0140: Elena of the Turks Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find Elena still struggling with the addiction to the morphine. Through it all, she slips back and forth between dreams of her own past, of the boy with blue eyes, and...other people she doesn't quite recognize any more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a fan-created work with no claim of ownership over characters. There is an extensive warning for drug and alcohol usage, as well as serious feels! Enjoy!

**ShinRa Medical Bay, Present Day**   
  
She took a slow breath and opened her eyes, looking up at the white ceiling with a frown. All she could remember from her dream was the feeling of the high, and the lights and sounds. Elena only wished she could remember what had happened year fourteen through year eighteen. She'd been addicted to whatever drug it was Yama had given her, high on it almost every other week. Those highs, in and of themselves, lasted almost five days. It was a nice sensation, and that was probably why she was annoyed right now. The feelings of the morphine were similar to the sensation of that forbidden drug, and it was driving her insane. She wanted more, and the fact that the doctor hadn't totally cut her off it already was...strange. Elena had seen them do that with Reno before, so why did they not find her own addiction in her blood?   
  
She was curious as to how they couldn't see it. Hooked on the morphine, she was craving more. Her fingers twitched, running over the button that would call the Doctor over. What was she doing? Her toes curled as she felt her system hitting the withdrawal. And for some reason, the only thing that came to her mind, the only PERSON who came to her mind, was Rufus ShinRa, the young President who, along with Tseng and the Turks, had saved her life. There was something about her Boss, however, that brought back the hazy memories. Those blue eyes were so familiar, painfully so. She just wanted to figure out how she knew the man. Her finger finally pressed the button, "GET ME SOME DAMN MORPHINE!"   
  
**Midgar Slums-Age 14, Midwinter**   
  
She took a slow breath and looked down, just barely waking up. Great...naked again. She was coming down off her high, and she didn't even bother looking at the sleeping young man beside her. Whatever his name was, she didn't care. She'd just been Yama's payment again. Fair play, right? Her hands grabbed at the black dress she wore for these things, tugging on that, and the high heeled black shoes. She heard the guy in the bed, the blond male, murmuring something akin to asking her to wait. Screw that. Elena didn't have time to wait. If she wasn't back at that house of hers in an hour, her 'beloved' sister would kill her. The girl glanced back for a moment, noting bleary blue eyes gazing at her with an almost wanting gaze. She touched her fingers to her lips, and blew it back towards him as she left the back room of the club. Evelyn would kill her on her own.   
  
She stepped her way over limp bodies of the floor. There were maybe about twenty or thirty guys, and maybe ten other girls...but apparently she was the only one who'd slept with the blond who'd claimed the nice bed. How could he afford these girls? How did YAMA get into debt with him? The bar man waved at her as she headed to the door, and she smiled,   
"Later Evans!"  
 _"Later, Elena!"_ She didn't even bother asking Evans who the man in the back had been. He'd been an amazing lover, and that was all that mattered. She'd probably never see him again anyways. He was too beautiful though. That blue eyed, blond-haired boy Yama had loaned her out too....She wouldn't be able to get him out of her head. She eventually made it back to her house, only to hear Evelyn's loud voice.   
  
_"Where the HELL have you been Elena?! Out with that good-for-nothing again?!"_ The younger blond closed her honey eyes, flinching at the loud sound, "Hello to you too, Evelyn." Here it went. Elena simply blocked Evelyn out, 'listening' without even bothering to listen. She knew this rant, inside and out, asking her how she could do this to their parents, how she could manage to stick herself into this situation. She was far too neutral on the subject to care. The young woman believed she loved Yama, despite everything that went wrong between the two. So as Evelyn finished her rant, sister's gold met younger sibling's furious golden-brown, and the solid, well founded punch that met the taller's cheek was obviously unexpected, as she reeled back, "Fuck. OFF."   
  
The girl ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her, oblivious of all the yelling that was happening, thanks to clinging to a pillow and wrapping it around her head. It at least made the petite girl feel better, especially when the yelling subsided, and a rock clinked at her window. A smile lit pale lips, and she opened the pane, glancing out, "Yama!" Her excitement shouldn't have been as present as it was, but one glimpse of that vial in his hand, and Elena knew that he had that drug...that delicious drug that she so craved. The reason she still stuck around with him, with his antics, "Throw it up, baby....." She cooed, "Please..." That grin...That sick grin was on his mouth again.   
  
She knew EXACTLY what he was gonna say before he let it fly, and he said, with a coo (as Elena mouthed along), _"Come get it baby. I have a few friends who are dying to meet you."_ Her stomach turned, and the girl tried not to loose her lunch right then and there. A knock on her door startled her out of her concentration on Yama, and she slammed the window shut as Gun came in, smoothing her hair, "Hey sis..." Evelyn looked over her younger sister, with a huge frown. _"Who were you just talking to?"_ Elena gave her a pretty smile, the disarming smile she knew only just barely worked any more, "No one, Ev. I was just....Just talking to myself. Had a weird idea."   
  
As soon as the elder was gone, stupid strict sister, Elena was up again. Glancing out the window, she noted that Yama had gone, leaving her an opening to get to her JOB. Pulling on a low cut black blouse, and a pair of khaki pants that clung to her ample hips, the young high school girl made her way out the front door, high-heeled boots clicking on a solid floor. Had it not been for her father waiting outside, she would have gotten to her workplace scot-free, _"And where do you think YOU'RE going."_ That wasn't a question. With her military father, a teacher at the ShinRa Military Academy, she was EXPECTED to answer, "To work, sir. Down in Wall Market." The narrowing of his eyes had the girl cowering back slightly, "Or not..."   
  
**ShinRa Medical Bay, Present Day**   
  
All she knew was that there were hands on her shoulders, holding her down as she SCREAMED for more morphine. Cat's eyes were staring her own honey-gold down, and the occasional flash of blue caught her attention. Over her own screams, she could hear that low, melodic voice yelling at the techs, asking them how they could be so foolish, kicking them out of her room as she broke down into sobs. Arms clad in white wrapped around her thin body, and she coiled into that embrace, listening to the words being spoke, _"I should fire them all....Idiots...didn't even check your past medical history....It's like..."_ She knew what he was going to say. It was like her addiction all over again...   
  
It was her addiction all over again.


	3. File #0141: Elena of the Turks Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Morphine burns out of her veins, and she slips in and out of consciousness, she begins to live in the world of the past. Anything to escape the pain that she's in.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a fan-created work with no claim of ownership over characters. There is an extensive warning for drug and alcohol usage, as well as serious feels! Enjoy!

**ShinRa Medical Bay, Present Day**   
  
How could she be going through this? Her body was wracked with need, pain, constantly bent over either a can by her bed, or a toilet. Blond hair fluttered around her face, golden eyes sunken and tired, her body wasting away. The addiction was running rampant in her veins, killing her slowly, and not even the gentle touches from her boss, or the company of the rather vivacious redhead could soothe her. When she drifted off into fitful sleep, the past haunted her every moment, and dogged her heels like a stalker. She knew that she screamed, but in her mind, it wasn't her. Often times she was left wondering, who was in so much pain that she could hear them crying out so desperately. When the realization that it was indeed her hit, she would curl into herself, and try to escape the world. It didn't help that in her lucid moments, Elena would catch glimpses of her elder sister, flitting in and out of the room.   
  
Those glimpses were the hardest thing to deal with. Elena's mind warped and twisted them into her own nightmarish fantasies. That was slowly becoming her reality. That, and the cold sweats, the loss of body fluid through sickness, the dizziness, and the pain and shaking. It was weakening her, and the doctors...she could hear it in their voices, the lack of optimism over whether or not she'd get through this. She was giving up, too, which she knew wouldn't help her chances...but.....anything was better than this hell. Every time she would lay down to sleep again, though, her closing eyes would always catch a solitary shot of white and blond....Rufus ShinRa keeping an eye on her, and for a moment, Elena knew peace. For a moment, it didn't matter, all the agony. She knew that in some way, shape or form, even through all the hazy dreams and nightmares....that she had a moment of safety...and a moment where she knew...somehow it would all be okay.   
  
**Midgar Slums, Age 15 - Summer**   
  
Sighing softly, Elena stretched out. FINALLY a weekend away from the Military academy. It meant that she'd be able to get over to see Yama, and get another stash of the drug. It had gotten her through the first year, gotten her over some of the hardest days of her life. If her father thought sticking her in that hellhole would keep her out of trouble, he had another thing coming. Making her way down to the bar in Wall Market, the girl looked around at the lot of people ,realizing just how different it was here, than it was back home, or at the Academy. Things were so much different on the streets, and honestly, she almost couldn't believe it. But hey, she was out where she could get what she'd needed all the last few months.   
  
Moving into the bar, she swung herself up onto a bar stool, smiling at the man behind the counter, "Hey David." The look on his face was PRICELESS! _"Elena! When'd you get back, sweetheart?"_ The girl smiled brightly, and took a shot of whiskey, looking like the cat who'd just got the canary. "Today. Daddy let me go out on the town. He thinks he has his precious daughter curbed into line. Have you seen Yama around?" The look of confusion on his face had her heart near stopping. _"Oh~ Yama."_ The noise of affirmation had her relax. Thank the Gods.....He knew, _"Yeah, the bastard's locked. But we've had some people bring his shit by."_ She could feel herself relaxing at the thought that she might be able to get what she needed here, without the price Yama had her pay. Of course....she should have known better than to think that she would get away that lucky.   
  
_"You know, he left instructions though. Said for your next month of hits, you needed to make sure to stick around here, that you were going to be servicing a Client of his that I'm kinda familiar with."_ She took that baited breath she'd been holding and let it out. Of course. Yama....would be the sort to do that. "Look, 'Leny..." She stopped him dead with an ICY glare, "It's ELENA. Or 'Lena. NOT Leny." Sounded like a boy's name...god.....Guys.....They were all the same, _"Fine, 'Lena....If you don't want to do this....I can just...."_ The blond shook her head, lowering it into a hand and sighing, "You don't get it. Yama knows everything. You give me a hit for free, he'll know. I don't meet this kid, he'll know. There's never a point in time where he DOESN'T know something." She took a tiny breath in, and stretched slightly, letting her spine crack as she turned her head, "I'll make my trip back tonight. Don' t worry about it."   
  
Time to go booze shopping...never mind. She was all but beating herself for even coming down here today. If she'd just avoided the bar, she wouldn't have known that she had a client to service tonight. Moving through the streets of Sector 7 could be rather therapeutic. Elena often enjoyed people-watching as she let her feet just pad the roads of the slums. Each person that would pass by her was more colorful than the last, and each child too. The market stalls, the shops, the life of the Plate around her. It caught her up, and it wasn't until she paused for just a moment that Elena realized just how much she'd missed all this. She truly missed seeing this all day. Seeing the people she loved....and the people she hated. As night began to fall on the slums, she found herself dreading more and more what she was about to do.   
  
Heading back to the bar in her dress was almost too much. Golden eyes were brimming with tears as she tried to fight the urge to run like hell. When her feet slowly passed the bar tender, he handed her a vial and needle, the liquid gently shifting within the tube. Oh god...she'd been waiting for this all night. Gently inserting the needle in the seal of the vial, she pulled the liquid, watching it flow, making sure no bubbles entered the tube. Tapping the side, she pushed it til there was no air left, and then looked to the barkeep, "The tie...he gave it to you right?"  
 _"Yeah."_ Handing her the rubber tie, he watched as it constricted her upper arm. The needle slid through pale skin, piercing a blue vein, and as the drug slid into her bloodstream, Elena let out a soft moan of pleasure. She'd been waiting for this....She'd needed this. Letting out a soft sigh of delight, the woman leaned back, and let it sink in. As the thing was discarded, heeled shoes sounded louder than the pounding bass in Elena's head as the room rose before her eyes.   
  
Each step seemed to bring her further and further away from the destination, instead of closer. The walk into that room was like a walk down death row, and as much as she didn't want to, in the girl's mind, it was more than worth it for just one more HIT of the beautiful drug. As her lithe hand touched the knob, she could hear the sounds of a group of people. A tiny smile flitted to her face as she realized she likely wouldn't be alone with those blue eyes again. When she entered the room, one of the people pulled her in, and her memory hazed into a loss of drunken pleasure, and the seductive high of the drug. In the morning though....as she woke, and looked over her shoulder, she recognized the head of blond hair, and those blue eyes....and again, his voice reached her ears, soft, and strange, _"...Wait."_ How could she? As much as she wanted to...Elena knew she couldn't wait, "..I'm sorry." Leaning down, her lips gently pressed to his, and she murmured, "I can't."   
  
**ShinRa Medical Bay, Present Day**   
  
Her screams echoed off white walls, eyes hazing in tears as she felt the sobs shaking her body. Her body was bent over in pain and she slowly was losing any food she'd managed to keep down. Somber eyes watched her from outside the room, through plated glass. Blue eyes, a man in white with beautiful blond hair. His smile was sad, and he glanced over at the young man with crimson hair who watched as well, _"She's gonna pull through this, yo. 'Leny's strong, boss."_ The man nodded slowly, fingers brushing against the window as he looked at the struggling girl, **"I know she is, Reno. If she could hear you right now, you'd get hit."** It was a serious comment, those ocean colored eyes turning to the cat-eye blue-greens. _"I know it, yo. She'll be back to that in no time, Boss....No time at all."_ One could see the twinge of pain in Rufus ShinRa's eyes, the heartache that lay behind the calm as ice gaze. "...Yes...No time at all." The words fell on deaf ears between the two men, whose gazes turned back to the blond who had let out a heart-wrenching scream.   
  
The fact of the matter was that right at that moment, no one knew if Elena would make it through this. They all might believe she would, but her reaction to this...it was so strong. Reno could remember seeing her get clean once. He knew that this would be the same hell all over again. Both men had gone through it once, and neither wanted to relive it. Seeing Elena having to do just that...it was terrifying. As her body finally subsided into a bout of shaking and sobbing, the wing felt more quiet than it ever had, a heavy silence that left a question on everyone's minds....   
  
What came next?


End file.
